


Of the Fall of the Uchiha Clan

by GivemeanID



Series: Here comes the General [7]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Dark Ages, Intersex Male Omega, Massage, Multi, Omega Mito, Omega Tobirama, Sassy Mito, Sassy Tobirama, Seduction, slight exhibitionism, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:07:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25020643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GivemeanID/pseuds/GivemeanID
Summary: "It's going smoothly," Hashirama laughed, working on a knot between his brother's shoulders,"you made quite an impression, you know."Tobirama snickered."It was the goal," he drawled, before mewling as Hashirama kissed his nape.
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Izuna, Senju Hashirama/Senju Tobirama/Uzumaki Mito
Series: Here comes the General [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794562
Comments: 16
Kudos: 157





	1. Arrival to the Feast

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place approximatively three weeks after part 5.

The Senju brothers and their army came back to the castle just in time to see Mito give birth to her third child, a little girl. Upon learning the news, Hashirama and Tobirama had rushed to the birthing room, still covered from dust and dirt from the travel. They reunited with an exhausted Mito, who presented them the baby. Hashirama cried in joy, kissing his newborn daughter's brow as Tobirama was nuzzling his sister-in-law and trading welcoming kisses with her.

The young omega reunited with his children, his four-years-old daughter, Mari, and his three-months-old son, Tokuo, while his nieces and nephews flocked around their father, asking for stories of the war and demanding to see the new addition to their family. Touka had come too, lingering next to Mito, looking at her cousins with a genuine smile. They had taken a welcomed bath, had eaten, fed the younger children, put them to sleep with stories and kisses, and finally, fell into bed in a tangle of limbs, Mito sandwiched between the two brothers, Hashirama drapped on her right side, dwarfing her, covering her, and Tobirama curled against her left side, his head on her chest, her fingers threading in his silver-white hair.

"So, now, loves," Mito smiled,"if you told me about this campaign..."

They did, omitting no detail. Mito laughed when they told her about Madara's flailing, but her laughter died when they revealed that the Uchiha Lord had refused the brother's proposition of Tobirama bearing a child for him, therefore scorning the young Senju Lord.

"Can't believe he said no," she said in a stunned tone,"is he blind ? I thought the Uchiha prided themselves on their good eyes..."

"Can't believe it either," Tobirama growled, still furious about the Uchiha's rebuff, even if he hadn't been awake for it,"I'll find a way to make him regret it..."

Mito hummed thoughtfully before snickering. Tobirama perked up, as Hashirama propped himself on an elbow to have a better view.

"You are thinking about something, don't you, copper love ?" he said playfully.

"Oh, I am. After all, the Feast is nearing. Why not invite the Uchiha to it ? As a show of goodwill from the Senju..."

Tobirama's shark grin split his face in two, and Hashirama snorted, while Mito's green eyes shone with mischief.

"We could show them what they are missing," Hashirama said.

"Oh," Tobirama whispered,"we are gonna have so much fun !"

He bent down to kiss Mito, who fisted her hand in his hair and reciprocated in earnest. Hashirama watched them move against each other in fascination, before covering them both with his larger frame and diving down.

**************

Madara and a troop of Uchiha warriors and officials were en route to the Senju castle, having received an invitation to participate to the Feast, a celebration to honor the Spring Goddess. Since the tension between the two clans had quite died down after the war they had been forced to fight side to side, they had seen no reason to refuse. Not that the Elders didn't try.

They were nearing the Senju border, when suddenly, a lone grey horse and its rider surged from the undergrowth. Madara, as well as a fair number of his warriors, almost drew their swords. But the horse stopped a few meters from them and Madara felt his heart surge in his throat when he recognized the rider.

It was Tobirama Senju.

The omega was still as tall, as painfully perfect as in Madara's memories (which often came to haunt him at night and made him wake up with wet sheets and a vague feeling of shame), his long silver-white hair flowing freely on his shoulders. He was wearing form-fitting leather pants (and Madara felt more then he saw half of his warriors inhale sharply), black boots, as well as a large black shirt, the collar so low on his chest his breasts were on display for all to see. At least, he didn't seem to be leaking milk this time, thanks the gods for small mercies. That didn't stop arousal coming from the Uchiha warriors to invade the air, and Madara had to bit back a whimper. A playful smile was stretching the Senju full red lips and his wine red eyes were fixated on Madara. A dead doe had been thrown across his horse's back, behind him.

"My ! Lord Uchiha ! You're coming for the Feast ?" he said cheerfully, guiding his horse to come in front of Madara's.

"I... uh... yes..."

The omega's smile widened, edging into wicked territory.

"Perfect ! Why don't you follow me ? I'll guide you !"

Madara could only nod, his mouth as dry as the desert from the east. He was hard in his pants and feeling lightheaded. Dammit. Izuna, not caring for propriety at all, spurred his horse to go next to Tobirama and started a conversation. Madara wondered what had gone wrong in his life. At the same time, a tiny part of him was exhilarated to see the omega again, and he was feasting on the sight the Senju made like a thristy man was feasting on water. Behind him, he could hear his clanmates whispering.

************

"Who is that ?" Hikaku asked as calmly as he could.

A few meters in front of them, the white omega was discussing with Lord Izuna, as Lord Madara was riding next to them, apparently lost in thought. The leather pants, and the riding position, were showcasing the omega's ass, making Hikaku a little lightheaded.

"I don't know," his cousin Sakuo said,"a Senju, apparently ? He seems to know Lord Madara..."

"Why would Lord Madara know a Senju omega ?" Hikaku hushed urgently.

"I have no idea... maybe... maybe they had an affair..."

"Lord Madara ? With a Senju ? No, I can't believe that..."

A silence stretched between them. On their right, one of their cousins made a comment about the omega's shamelessness, and immediately, another told them to shut up and enjoy the view. Which every single Uchiha did, mouth dry and crotch tormented with tension. Even the omegas among them, if some whispers Hikaku heard were anything to go by. At one point, the Senju straightened up on his stirrups, the muscles of his thighs playing under the leather of his pants, and Hikaku whimpered, despite his best efforts.

The white omega looked behind himself, and smiled at the Uchiha, before concentrating on the road again. Hikaku exhaled slowly, trying to will his boner off.

"Holy shit," Sakuo groaned,"have you seen that ?"

"Uh uh..."

"Damn !" another warrior - Tetsurou - whisper-shouted," I'd pay to have these thighs around my neck !"

A murmur of agreement went through the troop. Hikaku shared the sentiment. He'd personnally pay to get between these thighs.

Finally, they reached the Senju castle a little after midday. And as they passed the monumental gates, the white omega bent down, swift as a snake, and whispered something into Madara's ear, so close their Lord had to feel the other's breath on his skin, and Hikaku felt a surge of jealousy. Madara was as red as a tomato. When they get inside the castle's yard, the Senju jumped effortlessly off his horse, landing on his tiptoes. Hikaku bit his tongue.

And then, a woman, tall and lean and muscled, with her dark heir in a top-knot and her sharp features highlighted by a large toothy smile, came to salute him.

"Ah, Tobirama ! You escorted our guests here, good !"

And the whole group of Uchiha froze. Because they knew that name. It was the second Senju Lord's name. It was the White Demon's. Collectively shocked, they looked at the omega, who grinned at them. A rivulet of milk was dribbling on one of his breasts.

"I hope you enjoy your stay between our walls, my dear Uchiha !" said White Demon shouted.

There was something dark and hungry in his wine red eyes and Hikaku whimpered, as the Uchiha as a whole wondered what they had just gotten into.

Except Izuna.

Izuna was waiting for the Feast with hunger and desire in his veins.

************

Hashirama entered in the castle's public bath, to find his brother sprawled face down on a padded table, stark naked, a servant busy massaging oil into his snow white. The young man seemed entirely relaxed, almost asleep. But Hashirama knew his brother well enough to know his attention was directed on the Uchiha present inside the castle. He nodded to the servant, who let him her place. Tobirama started purring when Hashirama put his hands on him.

"How is our guests' installation going ?" he asked drowsily.

"It's going smoothly," Hashirama laughed, working on a knot between his brother's shoulders,"you made quite an impression, you know."

Tobirama snickered, baring his teeth.

"It was the goal," he drawled, before mewling as Hashirama kissed his nape.

"It was indeed. I witnessed Madara walking into a pole, just so you know."

Madara was not the only one who did so, to Hashirama's great amusement. Tobirama growled.

"Good. Serves him well."

If there was something Hashirama had learned the hard way about his dear brother, it was that he was spiteful and able to hold a grudge forever. He pitied Madara, in a way. Tobirama would never stop tormenting him unless the man cowered at his feet and begged for his mercy. Which was very unlikely. At the same time, Madara did bring this upon himself. Seriously, only an idiot would refuse to have Tobirama.

Smiling, feeling a familiar warmth seep into his guts, Hashirama reached between his brother's powerful legs with his oiled hand. Tobirama licked his lips and spread them to give him access to his sex. He closed his eyes and sighed when Hashirama started fingering him.

The Senju Lord slowly brought Tobirama to completion, not caring at all for the other occupants of the room, who were watching hungrily. As Tobirama lay boneless on the massage table, he wiped his fingers on a towel and started disrobing, before jumping in the bath, sending warm water everywhere around him.

"Let's get clean," he said to anyone who would listen,"we have some Uchiha minds to blow tonight !"

"Among other things !" a cheerful Toka added with a predatory smile.

A wave of laughter shook the Senju.


	2. Enjoying the Feast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuna made himself the reflexion that Madara really was an idiot who absolutely deserved to suffer from the worst case of blue ball in the world.

Izuna was greatly enjoying the Senju celebration, unlike the rest of his clan, Madara the first in line, who were marinating in embarrassement and arousal, squirming in their breaches, unable to look anywhere but at their feet. Cackling internally, Izuna took a sip of the intoxicating wine in his cristal glass.

The Feast had started several hours earlier. The Uchiha, tense and a little curious, had gathered in the Senju's castle's courtyard, with the Senju, wondering what was going to happen. Then the Senju had led them inside the old forest surroundering their lands. Carpets and cushions and couches had been placed inside a large clearing, and piles of food and drinks. Colorful fires and musicians. The Senju had disvested themselves of the large capes they had been wearing, and half the Uchiha had swallowed wrongly and started choking.

Because their hosts' garments seemed to have been made just to trigger a heart attack in their guests. The omegas' dresses were showing off their backs and their legs and their collarbones, showcasing their forms, suggesting what was underneath just enough to give an uncomfortable boner to any alpha in sight. The alphas' garments were leaving their chests and abs exposed, their pants so tight they seemed painted on their skin, leaving nothing to the imagination (and okay, for once, Madara hadn't exagerated, Hashirama was really big).

Unaware of the effects they had on the Uchiha (or rather, given the wicked glint he had seen into Hashirama's wife's eyes, absolutely aware of it but not giving a fuck), the Senju had started the Feast by giving their guest cup full of a thick golden liquid Izuna had identified as honey milk. They had drunk it, before Hashirama loudly proclaimed the start of the festivities.

(Izuna had spied on Tobirama while they had drank the wine. The white omega's wine red eyes hadn't left Madara, and his lips were shiny and golden when he had finished drinking. Tobirama had licked them pointedly, still staring at Madara, making a show of himself, his teeth bared predatorily. Izuna was surprised his brother hadn't combisted on the spot. But Madara had blushed like a tomato, and was still red in the face hours later.

The display had lighted a fire inside Izuna's guts.)

The music had started and the Senju had started handing out drinks and food, dragging Uchiha on the dancefloor, striked conversations and all in all, having a really good time. Meanwhile, the Uchiha had been trying not to die from the sheer hotness of the display they were subjected to. Izuna had been roped into a conversation about weapons with one of Tobirama's cousins, a tall and muscled alpha woman named Toka. She was snarky and easy to talk with, apparently not giving a fuck about the fact they had been trying to kill each other mere months ago. Izuna liked her.

He had been keeping an eye on his brother, who was looking like his soul had departed his body, and on the second Senju Lord, who had been fluttering around from Uchiha to Uchiha, speaking with everybody, dancing with everybody, alphas and omegas alike.

He was wearing a long red (the Uchiha color) dress, backless, the skirt slitted high on his thigh. His silver white hair were braided in a crown, forming a halo around his head, making him look like an apparition, a vision from the ancient gods to tempt them. Izuna couldn't help but admire the way the omega's back muscles were shifting under the snow white skin with each movement. A living work of art. Izuna was feeling a little lightheaded. Maybe it was the wine, maybe it was his boner.

His clanmates weren't faring any better. All the omega's dancing partners watched him go away with an awed face. And the scent of arousal had invaded the clearing, as thick as the smell of wine and honey. The Senju didn't care. Some couples disappeared from time to time, and came back with swollen lips, clothes in disarray and hair mussed. Izuna was pretty sure he had seen Mito Uzumaki lure one of his omega cousin into the forest. Said cousin had come back half an hour later, red in the face, with twigs in her hair.

Tobirama had just intercepted said cousin and was dancing with her and the poor woman seemed ready to keel over from sheer arousal. Izuna licked his lips when Tobirama's skirt flew and showed his long legs and the swell of his ass, for half a second. The animal in him was screaming to stop stalling and take what was so obviously offered. Toka smirked and coughed. Izuna looked at her.

"He's pretty, isn't he ?" she asked.

"Gorgeous," Izuna said immediately.

"He is. And you should see him on his back..."

Izuna's dark eyes widened a little and lust simmered in his guts.

"You slept with him too ?" he asked lightly, taking a sip of wine.

"Tobirama isn't greedy with his love," she smiled,"if he wants you, he makes his point known..."

Izuna made himself the reflexion that Madara really was an idiot who absolutely deserved to suffer from the worst case of blue ball in the world.

"He talked about you," Toka continued conversationnally.

"Oh ?"

"Yeah... told us what a good warrior you were, kind and respectful..."

She grinned, showing her teeth. Izuna was pretty sure he was beet-red. At this moment, Tobirama stopped dancing with Izuna's cousin, kissed her hand and let her go. She stumbled away, looking happy and flustered. And then he turned to Izuna. Their gazes caught and Tobirama grinned from ear to ear. Izuna gulped, feeling like a wounded prey cornered by a predator. And gods he loved it.

Tobirama prowled to him, the red folds of his dress flapping like war-banners, the light of the torches caught in his hair, his red eyes gleaming with mischief. He stopped just before Izuna.

"Lord Uchiha," he drawled," will you dance with me ?"

Izuna didn't think twice.

"It will be my pleasure, Lord Senju."

He took the offered hand and let Tobirama guide him to the dancefloor, just as a new song was starting. They danced for gods knew how long, Izuna loosing himself in his partner, appreciating the firmness of Tobirama's muscles under his hands, the heady scent he exuded, the effortless way he moved. He might be falling a little in love.

"Are you trying to make my brother jealous ?" Izuna snarked when the dance ended.

Tobirama growled playfully.

"Maybe..."

Izuna snorted and looked where Madara was stuck between Hashirama and Mito, doing his damnest best not to look at the bare skin the two lovers were so shamelessly displaying. And failling miserably.

"I think the only thing you're gonna succeed is to give him a heart-attack..."

Tobirama laughed. He still hadn't let go of Izuna.

"Maybe I am trying to make him jealous... maybe I am genuinely interested in you, Izuna..."

He looked straight into the Uchiha's eyes and Izuna forgot how to breath. Their face were inches from each others.

"Come drink with me, Izuna," Tobirama asked - ordered.

And Izuna did, followed the omega and let himself fall onto a pile of cushions when he did. Tobirama passed him a cristal glass filled to the brim with honey wine. The beverage was strong and sweet and intoxicating, but not as much as watching Tobirama drink.

"Do you want me ?" the omega asked out the blue.

"Fuck yes," Izuna answered, without even thinking about what he was saying.

Tobirama laughed uproariously and the Uchiha felt an army of butterfly flutter in his belly. Tobirama dried a tear of mirth with the heel of his hand and smiled at Izuna, showing his teeth. But his was friendlier than earlier.

"You're not one to beat around the bush ! I like it !"

He bent down to whisper into Izuna's ear.

"You and me are gonna slip away for a bit," he said lowly,"there places in the forest fitted out just for this purpose..."

Izuna blushed.

"Now ?" he whispered back.

"You want me, I want you... Why wait ?"

It took half a second for Izuna to make his mind. He grinned, his cheeks hot, his loins on fire.

"Where are we going ?" he asked.

**Author's Note:**

> Hashirama has a lot of children ^^ Two with Tobi (a daughter and a son), three with Mito (two daughters and a son), one with Toka (a son) (Toka is an alpha, btw) and some other with other Senju ;)


End file.
